dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Seasonal Dragon
The Seasonal Dragon is an epic dragon of the Seasonal element. Appearance A seasonal dragon's appearance depends on the season, but it generally have two large antlers on their forehead, with a layer of soft fur covering it's entire body. In winter its fur is white, and its antlers are bare and frosty. In spring, the seasonal dragon is light green and buds grow on its antlers. In summer, the seasonal dragon's color deepens and its antlers are covered with leaves. In autumn, the seasonal dragon turns a shade of orange. The leaves on its antlers also turn orange and begin to fall off. Abilities Weapons Seasonal Dragons are not known to be great fighters nor aggresive either. But if put in peril danger, they will toss their antlers to scare of attackers. These dragons also have certain control over the wildlife in their forests, and can sometime force them to do their bidding, but that is incredibly unlikely as a Seasonal Dragons is very gentle and prefer trust to fear. Defenses They are extremely skilled in blending in with their surroundings. Most dragons are respected in the forest and many creatures would fought to protect the dragons. They also live in small groups, called herds, to protect their youngs. Other Abilities As mentioned above, these dragons are skilled in camouflaging due to their soft fur shedding every season, changing color to mimic their surroundings. Breath Weapon Their breaths changes along with the season. Weaknesses The Seasonal Dragons have multiple weaknesses. They can't live without their forest, as it provides the Seasonal Dragon with all of it's needs. Their antlers are valuable and can be used in many different potions, making them a vulnerable target of poachers and their generally docile nature make them easy prey for larger beasts. Habitat Regions The seasonal dragon is found in forests on the Northern Hemisphere but can be specifically found in The Great Forest, the Forests of Farn, and the Sykie Meadows. Its migratory path depends, just like its appearance, to the seasons. In Spring, it travels down to the equator. It spends the summer on the equator. In Autumn, it returns North, and in Winter it hibernates. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Seasonal dragons eat plants that only grow in the season it is at the moment. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Seasonal Dragons are known to be quite docile and friendly. Many elderly witches and Wizards would recommend their apprentices to go to The Great Forest and seek out one of these rare creatures and bond with them, as Seasonal Dragons make great Epic starters and companion. Social Order This species is known to travel in herds to find large forests for food and shelter. The herd is almost always consists of females and dragonlings, called calves, and the eldest and most experienced female is the leader of the group, being the matriarch. Relationship to Wizards They are one of the more commonly bonded dragons, mostly to young witches and wizards as mentioned above. Since these dragons are endangered it is quite an achievement to bond with one. They also make excellent mounts and are used for expeditions due to their ability to tolerate the toughest of environments. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span The Seasonal Dragon can live up to 4000 years, as many individuals still remembered when the first sapling of the Great Forest bloomed it's flowers and the first snow cap on pine trees. These dragons bond strongly to their native Forest and draw life energy from the forest to extend their already long lifespan. But don't be afraid, these dragons are not parasitic towards their forest since the forest and it's wildlife is safe under the dragon's magical power. History Discovery The Seasonal Dragons had been known for a long time. Tales of locals described a great beast with massive antlers like trees and tall posture. Though frequently observed by Dragonologists, it will be 5 more years before this species is acknowledged by the wizarding community. Origin of Name The seasonal dragon is named for its ability to change with the seasons. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Seasonal Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows Category:Dragons with Multiple Forms Category:Form changers